He's Not So Innocent
by xPeaceful Blissx
Summary: Everyone knows that Sasuke has a thing for Naruto and vise-versa. But what the dark-haired ninja don’t know about what our little blond is up to, should keep him on his toes. SasuNaru. Rated M for later chapters
1. The StartOff: Naruto's Goal

_Authoress: Yes! My first story… AGAIN! :] I'm pretty happy about it. My grandma read my first chapter o__o; to say it was weird is clearly an understatement. She said "It was good, nice handwriting" What? Lol that has nothing to do with the story, but she said "You didn't have to curse" Mhm, never again grandma never again. I shall not let you read my stories EVER! –Cried.;;_

_NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_

**(^)(^)**

**(\(^w^)/)**

**(```)(```) My trusty sidekick Bonbon has decided to help me rule your minds.**

_You shall be seeing more of him… he's going to be in all my stories XD._

* * *

Story: He's Not So Innocent

Rated: M for later chapters, and for cursing I guess.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, others.

Summary: Everyone knows that Sasuke has a thing for Naruto and vise-versa. But what the dark-haired ninja don't know about what our little blond is up to, should keep him on his toes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish, and if I did… They would be at it like rabbits in a mating frenzy XD

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what was going on today! It seems that every time he thought Naruto, his body screamed "_TAKE HIM NOW_ _HE'S YOURS ANYWAYS!_" which he didn't mind doing. But the question in the Uchiha's mind still remained "_Does Naruto want him?"_ He was the last Uchiha prodigy, the genius, but to thinking about his blonde dobe… he was oblivious. He cursed, noticing that he was seemingly mumbling to himself and a few people were staring. The boy glared, having them back away and turn around like nothing happened. Just the way he liked it, he even glared more of his annoying fan girls away. He leaned against the large tree between Naruto's favorite ramen shop **(1)** and another shop that Sasuke didn't care for.

When he was about to go back to brooding, he heard that heavenly voice, the one that slips into his dreams and thoughts unexpectantly to haunt him. He looked around, and saw his Naruto. Yes _his Naruto_, Uchiha's are possessive and he wasn't going to stop doing it now. The blue-eyed teen walked into his sights, and when he was about to speak he stopped. Widen eyes stared at the boy walking down the pathway with a strut in his step. He then quietly said to himself,

"_Naruto… what in gods name are you wearing?"_

_**--Just yesterday.;;**_

Naruto thought he got over the shock of being told by Tsunade that Sasuke liked him. Seriously, was this all a damn joke!?! She had to tell him around the number of 20 times before he let it sink into his brain. _Him, _of all the fan girls and pretty women he could have chosen, it was him. Leaning against the wall, he started to think. He felt so damn _special, _that's for sure. Not that retarded "dee dee dee" kind, but the kind of special that makes butterflies in your stomach just thinking about that person you know? But, he thought, _"How shall I make him act upon his feelings?" _He pondered on the question for quiet awhile as he began to walk out of the Hokage building in a sort of daze. Now he was a ninja, a clumsy ninja, but he still had to make sure to keep his senses on alert. As he continued walking around slowly, the Kyuubi gave a helping hand to him.

"_Kit, how about you try and make the Uchiha brat crack" a picture of Kyuubi flashing his bright, long, sharp demon teeth in an evil grin. _

It was scary sight, but Naruto didn't mind. He was used to the dumb demon sending him pictures of his faces. The blond then smirked mischievously; laughing quietly to himself, as he turned around, and began walking to a certain shop. He was going to break that Uchiha's patience and put that libido of his into overdrive. Yes, that sounded delightful, oh so very delightful. He needed the masterminds, the senseis per say; The romantics, perverts, kinkiest **(2)**, and everything in between… and he knew just who to go to first.

"Heyyyyy Sakura-chaaaaaaaan, Ino-saaaaaaaaaan! ~"

Naruto sang as he strolled into Ino's inherited flower shop, that plastered foxy grin in place. The females greeted him with bright smiles, as they then sipped their teas. The shop was quiet today, which was good for him. He brought a chair over from the right corner and placed it next to their table. Staying quiet, he nervously sat there. The two stopped talking and stared at the flustered blonde boy. He was moving, twitching almost; the shifting of his eyes was almost scared maybe. Well to them it looked like it. Sakura calmly sighed; Ino and her knowing what Naruto was nervous about. The twinkle in Ino's eyes was contagious, as Sakura's own eyes held that same glee. Ino turned to Naruto, voicing out all too slyly,

"You need help with something Naruto?" Sakura nodded with the girl, adding her two cents in also, "Yeah, its about Sasuke isn't it?"

Naruto nodded quickly, the bright pink emerging across his whiskered cheeks in a blaze. They both giggled quietly, excited to help the boy; they were also happy that they gave up their crush on Sasuke, the year he left. And that happened after they realized how much Naruto really wanted to get him back no matter what. **(3)** Even though he was blushing, he gave a quizzical look to the both of them.

"W-w-Wait! How do you know that this is about Sasuke huh!?!" he asked connubially.

Both girls sighed once more, the look at him stupidly and said, "Well basically everyone knows Naruto! It's so obvious! The only ones who haven't noticed is you and Sasuke." Ino nodding truthfully with a laugh. "Gee Naruto; we didn't know you where that dense."

Naruto relaxed a bit, even though his thoughts were in a whirlwind of commotion. He felt a little bit better after a few minutes of calming down his nervousness and thoughts, he spoke up. It was weird, because what he asked them really took them by surprise.

"Sakura… Ino… I need you two to help me enhance my romantic side or however it's called. Not saying that I don't have any of that romance stuff," he laughed suddenly while the anime sweat drops appeared behind the females' heads.

"I want to be more romantic with Sasuke. Even though he's supposed to woo me or whatever. I just need help planning so I can make that Teme-bastard crack and take me already!" his voice a pitch higher than he originally attended it to be.

The pink on his cheeks was replaced by the deep flush of scarlet red. Sakura and Ino's squeals were so loud; the boy was getting a migraine and slightly death by the minute. Kyuubi ranted and whined quietly in the back of Naruto's mind,

"_The kit can go ask that stupid pinky girl and weirdo blondie but not me? I feel so unloved. And their squeals are too fucking annoying. Shut the fuck up."_

Naruto snorted; the girls' squeals and other such sounds ending afterwards. He then began to whine also, while Kyuubi's whining continued.

"Please help me. Pleaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee! I'm going to have to have others help also, because I think this is going to need more than two people. So please tell me you're in!"

"_Yup, he's whining. Nothing new, as usual." _They both thought, while they shrugged the feeling to the side and it was quickly replaced by the excitement that was rising into their eyes once more. "Sure Naruto, we'll help you" the voices said in unison, as the planning already began in their heads. Sakura was thinking of all the other people she could get to help without Naruto's knowing. The more people that he doesn't know helping, the more fun it would be right? Laughing to herself very evilly, the planning continued. Ino's brain was working over what type of events that incorporate their romancing skills; both smiled way too happily towards the blond.

He swallowed in uncertainty, as he watched the two females hover over him like insane people in those very creepy movies you watch. _"This was a mistake,"_ he thought over quickly, _"Very big mistake."_

**

* * *

**

1

– **I can't believe I forgot the ramen shops name!! Gomen! Gomennnnn! I'm a freaking Naru-tard and I can't remember the damn shop name!?! –Hit with multiply kunai's.;; **

**2**

– **Kinkiest? Lol, didn't even know that was a word. Or maybe I did, probably forgot. Whatever man xD.**

**3**

– **Yeah seriously, Naruto did want Sasuke back. DOESN'T THAT SAY ANYTHING TO THE VIEWERS? Everyone's all like "Sakura x Sasuke FOREVER ALFKAJS;DFLKSJDF" but, really… All Sakura did was whine and bitch and moan but didn't do anything. I like Sakura and all, but not with Sasuke xD.**

Wow, this was four pages long. X__x; Nearly killed me. I wrote this first and then typed it out. It's much better that way, and it's the like story on the go for me. Lmfao. I'm also going to be a good Authoress, and not beg for reviews… they shall come when they feel like it…

--Slinks to her knees.;; Review please? –Cried.;;


	2. Sakura's Plan Pt 1: The Outfits

_

* * *

_

Authoress: I dedicate this chapter to Itooshi Koneko, Trixie101, and 2much4dis for reviewing! Also Black soul angel, 20eKUraNO8, Yukira-chan, Willemina15, Tsuki No Eizou, xXxMischiefMakerxXx, Empress Jessica, sasunaru8080 for either favoring the story or doing the story alerts. You all make me super happy! Kami-sama I sound like the characters off Ni-hao Kai-lan. –Chuckles.;; Okay whatever.

_And I want to apologize Trixie101 for coming out with this chapter 2 days later prier to the day it was supposed to come out. But I hope you enjoy it either way, I made it long enough for your pleasure I hope._

**(^)(^)**

**(\(^w^)/)**

**(```)(```) My trusty sidekick Bonbon has decided to help me rule your minds.**

**THE Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke, just my imagination at what they do and the stuff that they wear. Blah. This is the last time you'll see the disclaimer, and that's **final**.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura's Plan Pt. 1: The Outfits

* * *

Naruto woke up clean and fresh as the clock struck 12 in the afternoon, recalling everything that was said and happened over the course of yesterday. _"Ah that's right,"_ he thought, as he stretched his back with a yawn. Suddenly, the bottom lip of his face began to twitch. That said twitching lip twitched even more as a bubble of laughter erupted from his stomach. The tears swelled up into his eyes as he walked across his room and picked up the clothing.

As he held it up for a closer look, a not fell gracefully to the floor. He picked the note up and read it aloud to himself.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_Sakura made this dress out from scratch and her amazing imagination. __**(1)**__ We definitely made sure it was the right size for you. It may be a little tight, but that's for more __**effects**__."_ And she put a little winking face, which made him scoff with a bright blush fresh on his cheeks. He continued to read to himself as it said, _"You should already know the colors since your looking at this note/letter. And it has the perfect blend of colors that you like also." _Nodded, _"So we want you to put it on and walk around with it __**ALL DAY. **__We mean it Naruto, seriously. We'll always be passing you up or having a person looking out to make sure."_

Insert another smiley face with the "LMAO" letters next to it. He really wondered how long these girls wanted to dress him up. Eh… he rather not know the answer to that question. _"Now, our little Naruto; Wait… we can't call you __**OURS **__anyways since you belong to a __**certain boy**__." _Damn those winking faces. They were pissing him off since they were mocking him silently on this stupid piece of paper. _"In the sky blue box are your accessories and such. We left instructions on how to put each of them on. Have fun~!"_

The sentence had ended with multiple x's and o's, plus a few hearts here and there with a post script that he really just now noticing was there. _"We __**WILL**__ take pictures. You have how been __**WARNED**__, so don't complain when we take the damned things. Okay!?! Because we won't take mercy on you and it wouldn't matter when you whine and bitch. We're doing it because we want picture of you in beautifully made attire." _And there goes another fucking "LOL". Kami-sama, the faces were really pissing him off even more. Maybe because the damned faces were mocking him, really. His mind kept thinking that the smilies were haunting him. _"Love, Sakura, Ino and Hinata."_

"**HINATA!?!**" He couldn't believe it; they dragged the poor girl into this mess. But to the little dobe's surprise, the Hyuuga girl was all too willing to help him in his quest of romance. Smiling to no one in particular, he opened the box behind the article of clothing he still had close to his face. He really thought that his masculinity and pride couldn't be damaged too much more. He groaned loudly with a smack to his forehead, which … he regretted it very quickly; his temple stung and began to thump in protest to what had hit it. Then, he began to hear Kyuubi starting to laugh. It was a small snicker, because demons don't _giggle_; really it sounded like soft laughter to Naruto, as it bubbled out into a full-hearted laugh. He seemed to have spoke _waaaay_ too soon.

Naruto drifted to the inner parts of his mind where the demon roamed. A cool breeze drifted through the boy's hair, as he spotted Kyuubi under a peach tree next to a crystal clear lake. _**(2)**_ Still hearing his laughter, the fox kit marched over to Kyuu, and as he got closer he noted that the 9 tailed fox was on his back, still howling in laughter. His eyes streamed tears as it evaporated off his darkish orange skin.

"_Aha-haha-hahahaaaaa"_ he continued, while Naruto pouted his puffy slightly colored cheeks with the little dignity he had left.

"_You have no dignity left kit. You have none." Kyuu ranted still laughing after what he saw. His kit was really going to turn that Uchiha brat out._

"_Kyuu, shut the hell up. Damn it all! I believe that Kami-sama is out to get me. I really do believe that now." He mused. Kyuubi wiped the rest of his tears away with one of his many tails._

"_Don't fuss at me Kit. Hurry up and get back to your dress up. We're leaving in half an hour. I don't like being late on leaving. So shoo', shoo'." Kyuu's voice boomed wickedly, as the boy sighed and came back to reality._

The demon would never say it aloud, well err… maybe he will someday; that he loved the boy like the son he never had. He smiled to his self, as he went back to watching his little kittling discover his more _feminine sex appeal._ Naruto took a look at his self in the mirror, and liked what he saw. Well, he takes that back. He _loved_ what he saw; if he does say so himself. He didn't care if he looked more girly, he looked sexy. Even his demon agreed, while laughing of course.

Maybe he didn't feel ashamed at looking at himself with the outfit on. _"But what about everyone else?" _his inner said mournfully. Naruto stopped in his tracks, as he finished closing the door behind him. He was standing outside now, the thought of rejection made a home in the pit bottom of his stomach. Beginning to inch back into his little protective home, Kyuu said,

"_No kit. Fuck what the village thinks. Be glad that your friends are there to help you; they already accepted you. They won't reject you now and never will. I'm sure of it."_

"_Wiseass" his kit retorted back to him. The large smirk smeared across the fox's face. Naruto then nodded, muttering to himself and to Kyuu about "stupid, old ass demon's and their years of advice and stuff."_

He then had the cute half smile on his face as he walked out onto the street. He tried to ignore the villagers that stared at him, but something seemed off. The girls were… ogling him, _hardcore_ ogling. The men were laughing… which was to be expected, but with accepted smiles on their faces. Some of the men mouthed, "I'd hit that, I'd hit twice if I got the chance to," and other things that made Naruto's face heat up; while the girls were showing him the "call me" hand sign.

Naruto laughed aloud, as out of the blue, Sakura and Ino came running up to him, as they began to take pictures of the blond. Lights were blinking left and right, making the boy slightly dizzy.

"Seriously guys!? Sakura-chaaan, Ino-saaan stop ittttttt!" he whined playfully, as he was having way to much fun posing and turning angles for them to get better pictures.

And this time, Hinata literally came out of nowhere and started taking pictures also; with the small pinkish line across her faired skin cheeks. The expression on her face was the biggest smile Naruto have ever seen. It's been over three years that she has blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Really… she's just gorgeous.

"_But Kit, the gorgeous thing in yours eyes should only be that Uchiha brat." Kyuubi laughed, as Naruto glared at the demon inside of his mind. But the glare weakened and he chuckled a bit at the comment silently._

He began to chat it up with the three females, as Kiba reared around the corner. Naruto rolled his eyes heavenward and silently muttered a _"Why me?"_ Kiba stopped before the three girls, saying his greetings and then staring at Naruto. He stared for a long time, and Naruto was beginning to get ruthless under the gaze. Kiba slowly began to say,

"Daaaaaaaamn Naruto, I would _fuck _you until no tomorrow!" His wolfish grin was directed at him, as the girls around began to giggle while blushing. Naruto blushed for a bit, noticing that Kiba gave him a dirty comment. He liked it, but knew Kiba didn't like him in _that_ kind of way. The tan boy then threw a punch at Kiba's arm as he retorted back,

"Shut up dog breath. You wouldn't be able to get this." Laughing at Kiba's _"Hey, I so could," _line that had everyone laughing as the girls began to comment Naruto's outfit.

"Naruto, we were going to have you _flaunt_ that dress like it's the best fucking thing in the whole _world_! You look so _stunning!_" Ino bursted happily.

"Yes you do! Sakura has done a good job with you Naruto-kun." Hinata said afterwards with Sakura nodding in appreciation herself.

"Mmhm, glad you two like it. But Naruto," Sakura's voice lowered into an almost whisper, as the other females plus male, scooted closer to hear. Naruto's heart began to race, as he expected to hear about Sasuke. We'll that was to be expected.

"You better strut your stuff and sway those perfect hips seductively. Sasuke is up ahead." All three girls and boy, moved away from him with laughter and an evilly smirking Kiba. They scurried off from the blonde and ran down the street behind him to go and talk about other plans. Sakura had got Kiba to join, but no one knows what he's doing yet. Naruto's heart thumped faster than before, having it ring in his ears.

He gathered all the pride he had gathered while listening to Sakura and the others, while thinking about how they walked when they wanted attention. His lips curled into a slight smile as he began to strut, swishing his hips from side to side. A girl fainted on the left then right of him, and he swore he saw some males drooling at the site of his ass moving from side to side. As he was getting closer to Ichiraku's _**(3)**_, he saw Sasuke talking to himself.

Naruto was about to say something to the Teme, but a young lady spoke to him.

"Ah, Naruto. You look lovely today." She smiled whole heartedly, as her brown eyes shined brightly.

Naruto smiled just as bright as he replied, "Thank you ma'am. You look wonderful also." The woman fixed the accessory in his hair and walked off with a wave behind her, that was meant for him. He grinned, as he turned back around, noticed something wrong with Sasuke-bastard. _"Ah…"_ his mind muttered, _"The widening of eyes and the slight drop of the jaw. SCORE 1 FOR NARUTO!"_ He giggled, as he began to walk to the dark-haired boy with more swish in his hips. _"Now this; this right here, is going to be sooo much fun."_ He thought once again.

_

* * *

_

KAMI-SAMA! SASUKE'S FINALLY GOING TO RESPOND!

_Readers: FINALLY!?!_

_Authoress: Shush. I wanted to –Stoned with multiple pebbles.;; STOP IT DX._

* * *

How many times have Sasuke swallowed his saliva that seemed to collect at the edge of his mouth, so it wouldn't hang out of his mouth in a drool form? Too damn times really, because U-chi-ha's _don't_ dr-oo-l even if it is over this delicious blond infront of him that's body is radiating _"FUCK ME. I'M READY"_. His outfit just seemed to grab at all the _right_ places, for which he just wanted to rip off that tan body of his and do things that… shall be told later on.

As Naruto got closer, his mind made sure to take mental pictures as he started to take more noticeable details in his blonds' appearance. Everything was _silk_, and he means _ev-er-y-thing!_ The straps on his shoulders, tied up around the neck in a beautiful shade of blue, matching Naruto's eyes perfectly. And the straps that strolled down into the middle of his chest, that made an equally beautiful curled bow that was attached to the black tank top hugging the tan boys' upper torso very well.

The sides had orange bows on the end of the top that left small pooling of silky, shiny ribbon swaying along his ribs. The top stopped above a perfect tanned belly, showing off pecks that he didn't believe Naruto had, and the cute ass bellybutton he dreamed of licking. He was rushed back to reality when Naruto spoke up.

"Like what you see Teme? I'm helping the girls out with modeling their clothes and shit. I wanted to get someone's advice." _"A certain someone" Kyuubi added,_ while Naruto lied easily. Noticing that Sasuke still seemed to be in a trance, he kind of jumped when he heard him say,

"They did a nice job making you a pretty girl Usuratonkachi." Naruto scoffed, as he jutted his hip out and began to strut around the Uchiha. This gave Sasuke the chance to continue his ogling, no _analyzing._ Uchiha's don't ogle, wouldn't and never will. The bottom was a skirt, a nice shade of orange with a black frilly ending, the delicious see-through white stockings that ended with black pumps.

Oooh how could he have forgotten the arm warmers in that luminous blue that started in the middle of the elbow to stop at his writs. The orange ribbons was at the spots on both of Naruto's arms stopping below the shoulder, having the long ending swinging and swaying as the blonde continued to circle around him. _"Time to look at his face," _his mind spoke out, as the said action began. Naruto's pink rosy lips were glossed, with a clear sheen coating, as his eyes stood out more than before.

Maybe because the boy had a nice apply of blue eye shadow, light mascara, and white eyeliner on. Yes, Sasuke knew what those types of makeup were. He was a _genius_ after all, how could he not have known? Naruto even wore two orange blended black and blue flower pins in his hair. It made the blonde, look even more adorable. _"Help me now" _his mouth muttered. Why does he say this you asked? Well, when it was said, Naruto took that last twirl around in front of him, and he noticed that… Naruto's bear back was showing.

_Oohfuckingdamnhormonedrivenbodytoheavenanddownard_…_** (4)**_

Kami-sama, Sasuke Uchiha has just sprung his second boner for today! And in public that's a bonus!! The first one was in the morning of course, which the dream of him and Naruto's body flushed against each other in a sweat and heat as Sasuke pounded into the dobe's ass from behind. And his second boner sported from… well the flashes of pounding into the just described back. For all the five minutes that passed, Naruto's twirling had stopped as he leaned foreword into Sasuke's face. _"Score 2 for Naruto, 0 for Sasuke."_

"Sasuke, really give me your opinion. Did I do a good job on my make-up?" Naruto whispered slowly to the dark-haired boy in front of him with a batting of his eyelashes. He watched as the boys' pale, but plump lips brushed up into a smirk.

His voice was sly, yet seductive. "Well, Dobe… if you really want to know… you look so…" his sentence fallen off, looking like he was trying to find the right words to end his sentence.

"Soo….?" Naruto drawled on prettily.

"Soo… _damn fuckable."_ Sasuke lashed out pervertedly, as all of his resentment went out of the window. His face took on a lusty desired look, his eyes drooping into a predator glance, ready to pounce the blond right then and there.

Something in the pit of Naruto's stomach flipped as he grinned. "I'm what Uchiha?" he whispered silkily. Sasuke's mind halted into a stop.

"Did I just say that out LOUD!?!" He voiced to himself, even though the blond heard him. His grin widened ten-fold. The Uchiha noted by the way the dobe was smiling like a Cheshire cat and the glint in his eyes that racked up and down his body that confirms he said it out loud. Now Sasuke definitely was sure that Naruto just saw his boner in his shorts.

His eyes widen even more, as the dark-haired ninja turned north, and sped off towards his house, noticed that he was left with a gigantic blush blazing his whole place face and the boner that is still visible in his lower region. _"Damn, got to go masturbate… AGAIN!"_ his inner self yelled furiously to Sasuke. And the Uchiha had a slight nosebleed once he got home, did his business, and thought over everything that has happened over today again and again.

Naruto has happy that Sasuke left; he was beginning to think that he was sporting his own boner problems. He quickly made sure to think of something to bring it down, which he thought Gai-sensei in speedos. That was just plainly sick and twisted. He laughed quietly to himself as he strolled back to his apartment.

"_Wow that went better than intended Kit. Good damn job, we're getting somewhere. Now… lets go home and make some spaghetti, I'm feeling saucy tonight." Kyuu mocked that stupid ass corny line from a TV show that Naruto usually watched.__** (5)**_

Snorting, the blonde quickly got home, as he slipped out of the beautiful outfit and into his black pants. He made spaghetti and chatted with Kyuu over the events of the day. His plan wasn't complete, but it was just getting started. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata came over a bit later in the evening and small talked, as about what happened. Naruto left out major parts like Sasuke's perverted comment, half of his actions, or the _big ahem_ problem that Sasuke sported. _"Yeah, big problem indeed right boy." Kyuubi smirked as Naruto's inner self squeaked at him._

They continued to chat as the sun started setting and the full moon peered into Naruto's living room window. The girls then took that as the notice to leave, but not without taking some spaghetti with them! Naruto then hopped into bed, snuggling into his pillow with a contented sigh. His mind then began to play a dream scenario about Sasuke.

He wondered about what was going to happen tomorrow, or days after that, as scents and voices of Sasuke finally made his mind succumb to slumber.

_

* * *

_

Authoress: YES! FINALLY DONE. FINAL-FUCKING-LY!?! Okay. I hope you liked this chapter, I described so much, I felt like a retard half the time. Lol.

**1**

**-Psh, Sakura's stealing props for my damned dress. –Sakura yelled from the background.;; "I'M NOT" Yeah… whatever bitch. :)**

**2**

**-I got sick of Kyuubi being trapped in that damned cage; I wanted the place Kyuubi spent everyday to be pretty and happy in Naruto's mind. Damn people, give the demon a break. You know you love him.**

**3**

**-YES, I GOT THE NAME. THANK KAMI-SAMA AND 2MUCH4DIS. Seriously, I still feel like a retard that I couldn't remember.**

**4**

**-That sentence says **_**"Ooh fucking damn hormone driven body to heaven and downward..."**_

_**5**_

_**-**_**Really corny thing I thought up, because the night before I had spaghetti and I told my dad that. xD**

_Authoress: I hope you liked this chapter. :) Thanks again for waiting. I __**WILL **__update this weekend, since I have to write a chapter for one of my friends. She said she liked my writing. Who is this friend you asked? __**2much4dis **__is my buddy!!! XD. Yup, so yeah. But I promise you all that I shall update. And I'm going to keep this promise. Love ya'll_

_--Sent kisses everywhere.;;_

_

* * *

xP Bx_


	3. Kakashi’s Secret Plan

_Authoress: Ah yes, its mean again loves~! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and adding me to favorite/alert lists. It makes me smile to think that you all are reading this and liking my story. –Drinks her monster while running and ends up falling on her face.;; I think I should stop drinking this right now… I'm too hyper. Lol, alright, I am dedicating this chapter to __**Itooshii Koneko**__, I was dying at the review, because you guessed basically what I was going to do next. Woot!_

_--Gives everyone sweets.;; Let's have a sugar rush and get high off yaoi stories! Now on toward the chapter everyone's been waiting on._

_**Warning! Warning all readers: This story may start to be a bit AU-ish, but deal with it.**_

_**I LOVE YOU MISCHEIF-SAMA!?! : 3**_

**(^)(^)**

**(\(^w^)/)**

**(```)(```) My trusty sidekick Bonbon has decided to help me rule your minds.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kakashi's Secret Plan: Seductive Exercise and Training

* * *

Sasuke's head began to pound, really hard. He was wondering what all the commotion in his house was about. It's been 3 days since he's seen Naruto pull that stunt. He's been sleeping in and just busy doing stuff around his mansion. He didn't feel drained of energy; he had plenty of it because of all the resting.

The noises were just annoying him that's all… and maybe he jerked it off a bit to hard? He sat up out of reflex; grabbing his weaponry pouch and taking out a kunai while holding it to the intruders' neck. He asked in his best _trying to get out of the sleep haze_ voice.

"What… the fuck is that noise?"

Five minutes passed and the person still hasn't answered him. He really wanted to know who would do this at whatever time is it right now. That horrible noise was still blaring on, and then it suddenly started to click into his mind. _"Is that… music?"_ he thought solemnly and groaned loudly.

He would know of the only person to actually do this. That said person, the one sitting on the edge of his bed laughed deeply. His voice echoing off the walls gave the Uchiha a bigger migraine. He put the weapon back into its socket, and then glared daggers at his old sensei.

"Kakashi… why in Kami-sama's name are you playing the damn Barbie girl song? Really, it's a clearly stupid and annoying monstrosity to listen to. Plus, you're not some fucking plastic doll dating a dickless doll named Ken." Sasuke began on ranting, while Kakashi half listening to what the young man was saying.

Kakashi wanted to tick the boy off early, since it was only dawning on 9 exactly, so once Sasuke began talking about killing the person who made the song, he interrupted the talking by singing,

"I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie worrrrld, life as plastic, it's FANTASTIC! Plus, I know I'm not a plastic girl Barbie doll, but I am dating someone way better looking then the stupid Ken doll. My little dolphin-chan." the eye crinkling smile that was on his face at the moment grew wider as he saw the boy grinding his teeth in irritation. The sensei was having way to much fun with this, and continued on with his annoying habits. He then changed the song to one that he knew that the teen would kill him for.

"Ah, now Sasuke… do you know this song?" His smile was now a nice gigantic grin, as he began to snicker at the crimson eyes that tried to bore holes into his skull. He got used to that look, so he shook it off and continue to harass him. Kakashi knew it was early, but he doesn't care, as long as he gets the satisfaction of annoying people and watching their reactions.

"Yes. I. Do." Sasuke gritted out, his mouth in painful aches because of all the teeth grinding he has been doing. He wished looks could kill, but then again… if Kakashi died, he'd have to deal with a grieving boyfriend, the loud mouth dobe, pinky, and everyone else on his case. He doesn't want that on his life, he can't end it without screwing the blond boy senseless, because by that time… his life would really be complete. _**(1)**_

"Well, what's the name of the song then, if I may ask? Even if you reject, you're still going to answer my question because I am doing something today that will get your attention." The older man replied smart and matter-of-factly. The dark-haired ninja really wished that he could chidori his sensei, but still he didn't want to die. He clenched his fists tightly as clamped his mouth shut. He refused to answer the question, he hated the song that was playing, and he refused to give his teacher the satisfaction of getting a rise of action out of him.

"Well Sasuke, if you're not going to tell me, I'm just going to have to cancel our session of training. Poor Naruto, he thought that he was going to get a sparring match so he could see how much he's improved, but then again you're too scared. So I'll go tell him." Kakashi said smoothly, watching as the boy went rigid, like he was deciding if he'd rather not go spar with Naruto or tell him the song. Kakashi was hoping that he'd tell him, because they're supposed to meet Naruto and Jiraiya at the bridge at half past 9 and it was already 15 minutes in.

He wasn't really paying attention, because Sasuke replied quickly, "The song is named 'Bet on it' and the character that sings it is Zack Efron, or Troy, in the movie." He smirked happily, so Sasuke would do anything for Naruto. _"I could get lots of blackmail information. Fu-fu-fu."_ The silver-haired ninja thought mischievously, as he noticed that the Uchiha was dressed in 5 minutes tops. He laughed a bit, as he pulled his Icha Icha Paradise book out and jumped out the window.

"_I swear I hate Kakashi with damn passion. A truly burning and vicious passion!"_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he jumped out the window and followed his ex-sensei to the bridge meeting point.

_**--At the bridge.;;**_

"Seriously Ero-sennin! What are we doing out here anyway? You said we're going to be training and new exercises!" Naruto yelled loudly at Jiraiya. The old man was ignoring him, because he was writing down on paper. He was coming up with bright ideas left and right, his hand writing them down faster and quickly as they came. Jiraiya also knew that the boy in front of him was confused beyond things, but it doesn't matter.

"Shut up boy, 3 more minutes okay?" He said irritably, as his eyebrow twitched and the vein popped along the side of his head. The man set his paper inside of his shirt, wishing that Kakashi could hurry up already. Can't really remembering why he agreed to do this, was maybe the material he could get, the different _research_ information he's getting. Or the fact that he gets to help out in this little master plan for the two boys. _**(2)**_

"Yo!" He turned around to meet a smiling Kakashi and a mumbling brooding Sasuke. Ah, he knew that look. He made the Uchiha boy do something that's worth using as blackmail material. _"This is too good to be true! All of this information is way better than my regular research! Ha-ha, by the time this is over, my creation will be complete." __**(3)**_ Jiraiya was so spaced out after the younger man showed up with the teen, that he didn't hear Naruto yelling at him.

"Snap out of it pervert! So we can get this started, now!" Naruto said, irritated and annoyed. He didn't know what Sasuke was doing here, but he guessed that Kakashi wanted to teach this training to him to. Naruto was secretly very happy about it, because Jiraiya told him what he's going to do while exercising. He planned on sleeping in today, but the old pervert just had to come over and tell him about the activities they were doing today. And he planned on using this to his advantage.

_**--A whole 30 minutes ago.;;**_

"Naruto, wake your lazy ass up!" Ero-sennin yelled from his table, as he stirred awake by a smell. He ended up rolling out of his bed and landing onto the cold floor. Cursing with flying colors, he stood up and messaged his lower bad. Ouch, that had to hurt! But, this is Naruto we're talking about, he'll be okay. He smelt the air, sniffing again. He then began to glare at the pervert at his table eating his…his…_RAMEN_!?!?

"ERO-SENNIN, WHY ARE YOU EATING MY RAMEN!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?? THAT IS MY SPECIAL STASH FOR THE WEEK!!" He screamed loudly and sounded a bit like a female, but really, he didn't give two shits worth about it. Kyuubi snorted quietly as he murmed,

"_Well kit, you should eat more variety of foods, or start cooking properly again. I liked your home cooking better than that packed thing of noodles."_

"_Shut up Kyuu. I miss it too, but I don't have enough time to be cooking home meals anymore. Plus, it's only me and you eating, so buying packed food and such is much better." He argued back. He couldn't believe that Kyuubi didn't like ramen as much as he did._

"Brat! Hurry up and get dressed. We're having lessons today. Its one of those special exercises and training methods to better your stamina even more, and to help your attention span." Jiraiya lied easily. He smiled, as Naruto did as he was told. This was going to be easier than he thought. Kakashi asked him for his help the other day, and he couldn't say no to his Number #1 fan. He told him that it was a secret to why he was doing it, but he was going to know later on.

"Really!? HELL YES, I'LL BE READY IN A MINUTE PERVY SAGE!" The boy screamed at him, scrambling around the house to get ready. The man smiled, he loved teaching him new things and he still hasn't changed. He's matured, that's for sure, but he's still the old Naruto they known and loved.

Naruto was a bit suspicious about this early in the morning, but anything for training and getting better sounded good in his book. He ate his last cup of ramen, not caring that the stupid old man ate his other 2. He was about to run into the closet so he could get dressed, but the sage stopped him. His eyebrows raised in question at him, as he was handed some clothes. Looking back up at him, he was smiling down at the blond in a weird type of way.

"You see brat, this type of training is going to make your muscles firmer and whatnot. So loose clothes are prohibited, and don't complain. It's going to be tight because hugging your body will keep from getting caught in tangles and tripping over yourself." The man stated in a teacher tone.

Naruto nodded his head, understand completely. He didn't want to mess up the training by falling on stuff. He noticed that the clothes looked just like his, but the orange is a bit softer, and that the black shirt was a short-sleeved muscle shirt. Naruto shrugged, as the old man began to inform him some more.

"And then you will dance. Not full out dance, but you may have to do little moves to tighten the muscles in that area alright?" The white haired sage told him. Naruto just nodded again and went to get dressed. Jiraiya did everything that Kakashi told him to do; he still wondered what it was for though. He didn't care, as long as he got what he wanted, he'll continue helping.

"READY!" The bubbling boy came out. Jiraiya almost had his jaw drop, but he was a sage afterall. He was just so shocked at how much his little pupil has grown. Naruto's got muscles that could pass the Uchiha with a bit more work. The boy smiled as he began to wave the old man out of his house.

"_Kit, even Jiraiya's surprised at how much you've grown. I felt appericiation and surprise coming from him. I wonder what else the Uchiha brat's going to say if he saw you." Kyu smirked sadistically._

"_Yeah, I haven't seen him for 3 days. Wonder what he's been up to?" Naruto thought to the demon, as he had his senses alert walking with the pervert._

"_Masturbating probably, and thinking about you. Maybe how he's going to woo you?" Kyu snorted as his kit blushed a bright red. Kyu noticed that there were more people staring this time, than the last. A few more boys than girls, there's something going on. The fox ignored it; he was going to ask that pink-haired girl what's going on. He bet all 9 tails that she knew._

"We're here, now we wait for our guests." The old sage said with a smile, as he watched the little blond fume in anger. He knew that the boy hated to wait, but he was going to have to this time. And a whole half hour passed before their partners arrived.

_**--Present.;;**_

"Alright let's get started," Kakashi said without ever looking up at them or away from his pretty orange book. Naruto and Sasuke both watched closely as Jiraiya pulled a radio out of nowhere particular, and placed a CD into the top slot. Jiraiya smiled as he pressed the play button, and the song began with the violins playing. Naruto knew this song way to well; it was one of his favorites.

He began to bounce lightly, as the instrumentals kicked in. As the teachers instructed them to stretch for an hour, they both had walked off. Why? Because they said that the two boys were going to need all the stretching they could get for the training. But why did they leave them alone? Let's see.

Kakashi walked off, with a Jiraiya right behind him. The smirk that they both shared meant trouble, lots and lots of _oh so wonderful_ trouble. The jounin smiled, as he stopped shortly almost having the sannin run into him, but knew better of it. The silvered hair teacher turned around and asked,

"Do you know what I'm doing this for Jiraiya?" As the older male shook his head to the sides, the younger one withstood laughter. His eyes gleamed brightly, as he was going to explain everything. _"This is perfect"_ his mind thought silently as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well Jiraiya, I heard from a little birdie, well a couple of them…that Naruto is planning to seduce our Uchiha here. And they also told me that he was going to need all the help he was going to get." He never seen the sage's eyes widen so much, it was actually pretty scary seeing him in this state. Usually he would be on guard, or know the things to laugh about. But this… seemed to catch him off guard very well. A soft chuckle escaped his lips before he continued.

"Yup. But, this is my own doing for right now. Anyone could act on their own accord, but the rest of the actions would be told to the birdies and Naruto. Sasuke knows none of this, so we all have to act ourselves around him. Even thought getting good material out of him is fun for me and making him angry to no end serves a purpose for my doings only." He stated happily, as Jiraiya's mind began to catch on.

"This is good. Excellent actually! But why are we making them exercise and train?" Jiraiya's mouth moved without a second thought. He knew he was smarter than this, and he wanted to catch on quickly. The younger man before smiled even more as he stated,

"We want to see what Sasuke will do. 3 days ago he couldn't withstand the outfit Naruto was wearing, so I want to see how long he will last while they have all this time together. You understand now?"

Jiraiya's eyes sparkled. This man seemed to know what he was doing, and he felt proud to have him be as perverted as he is. The white-haired sage smiled, very big. Rubbing his hands together, he began to talk to Kakashi about what he might be doing on his own spare time. Now let's go back to our handsomely breathe-taking ninjas.

The instrumentals ended, and the song began to play. Naruto took that as the key to begin stretching. He reached to the right side of his body, bending over. His mouth began to move on its accord, not minding if Sasuke heard his singing or not. He really forgot all about the boy being there, as he began to wiggle his ass straight in the air, the lyrics left his lips.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah _

_Lalalala-ahlalala _

_I can't La-la-la-la-la-la _

_I wanna wanna wanna get_

_Get get what I want, don't stop…_

He didn't care, he loved this song truly. He kept dancing as he placed his hands on his hips and twisted them around from side to side, bouncing slightly again as he picked up the pace. He smiled to himself, as the lyrics continued to stream through the air into his ears, up to his mind that told him to do moves. The song continued playing, as his mouth angelically voiced,

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

Untouched-oh  
And I need you so much

Un-aware of eyes staring at his moving form, Naruto continued do what he liked to do on his spare time, he sang and danced to himself. Kyuubi watched from a perfect spot under a peach tree, as his kit danced and the Uchiha was staring at him. The smirk that splayed across his face held mirth, as didn't say a word to his little son. He felt the feelings of desire, lust, and… _love _roll off the said ninja. Who would have thought that the dark-haired boy would show _that_ so early?

Sasuke just watched, as the shirt that Naruto was wearing clung extra tight to his chest, as he stopped stretching to savor this moment. Just noticing that his clothes were unusually tighter than usual, he just paid attention to the way that the blond was dancing to the song. He wished that the song was talking about him. He thought about how the boy was singing it. It made him feel a bit special, that he was the only one that got to see his little dobe dance and sing.

"_Ugh… not right now body. DON'T BETRAY ME NOW! DON'T GET AROUSED, NO NO NO!?!" he screamed in his own mind._ Just so we won't embarrass him just yet, his body listened to him. He smirked at the triumph of controlling his own-minded libido, and let his eyes roam slowly over at the other boy. The sweat that trickled off his body was rolling down tanned cheeks, puffed out lips, slender neck area, and across the junction of the shoulders and neck onto the pulse that thumped quickly.

The songs lyrics kept playing over in his head, as the blond sang out.

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down, down)_

It seemed as if the sun-kissed haired boy was moaning out in the chorus, which made Sasuke's mind picture very erotic displays of affection that the blond could be moaning out _other_ things all together. He shook his head, as the song was beginning to rear to an end. He watched closely, as the boy pursed his lips and fluttered his hands down his body, as he twisted side to side.

This said action made the dark-haired ninja forget about every logical reason that he couldn't just molest the blond right here and there. Since there was no one around, surely he could just take a nice feel of the blonds… "Ah, I see you're done with exercising. Let's get to sparring." Kakashi stated, as he stepped out of the bushes with the orange book in his hands. Sasuke wanted to kill him, _castrate_ him so he wouldn't be able to go home and screw Iruka into the sheets.

That image that appeared in his mind, made the boy squirm and flinch. The jounin looked at him weirdly, but shook it off and turned off the radio. He then smiled at the two boys, as Jiraiya was just watching from the tree beside them. Sasuke just ignored that weird smile the man sent them as he said while walking off, "We're going to go get lunch and we want you two to spar. So, when you take breaks, don't wander off too far."

Naruto nodded, peeling off the sweaty shirt on his gleaming flesh and threw it against a tree. The boy got in a fighting stance, and waited for Sasuke to do the same. He left his shirt on, as his pale skin had small sheen compared to Naruto's skin, and they both flew at each other with powerful punches and kicks. The way that they were throwing them, made it look like they were in a graceful dance, performing for all to see.

Naruto's punches were precise and fierce, showing that he has been training and maturing greatly, while Sasuke's were just as equal, just a bit more powerful. Even thought they both were fighting, Sasuke couldn't concentrate long enough on the punches being thrown at him, that Naruto caught Sasuke with a left jab to the ribs.

The black orbed ninja stumbled back a bit, as his breaths came out in little pants. He looked towards the sky blue orbs that stared at him, and he lost his breath of words. The way that Naruto's muscles constricted from the harsh pants of breath, nipples hard from being worked, and his upper torso moving up and down with the irregular breathing; The Uchiha's mind went blank, as he sent an uncoordinated punch to the tanned boy's face.

The blond smirked, as he moved out of the way and sent a kick to Sasuke's ankles, successfully tripping him in the process. He landed on his back, sitting back up with a death glare towards the smirking teen.

"You seem off today Sasuke! Fight me like you mean it!" the boy said, while the smirk stayed place on his face.

"Alright dobe, you asked for it." He replied as a smirk of his own shown on his face.

Sasuke noted that the boy blushed slightly, but it went away quickly as it came. Naruto threw more punches and kicks towards Sasuke, and he dodged them easily. He still couldn't take his eyes off the boys' body, as he hopped over the whiskered blonds head. He got the perfect view of that ass he wanted to take so badly, and felt his body respond to the thought.

His body made the erection painfully obvious, as the stupid blond turned around on the wrong moment. Sasuke's body stilled, like a child being caught doing something naughty. He watched as Naruto's orbs swirled with hidden desire, and saunter closely to him.

He watched as the boy let his hand roam over his bulging area, as he shuttered delightfully. He wanted him to do it again. _"Please Kami-sama, make Naruto do it again"_ his mind pleaded. His wish was fore filled as Naruto did the action again, but grasping the bulge into his hand and pumped it firmly. He moaned softly, wanting to thrust into the boys hand but…

His fantasy was gone once he saw Naruto snapping in his face and yelling his name._** (4)**_ Color swam up to his face and took a break onto Sasuke's cheeks, as he glared off at the side… not being able to look Naruto in the face just yet.

"SASUKE!? Snap out of it." Naruto said worriedly, as he placed his hand on top of Sasuke's forehead.

Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't seem normal, but when he moaned he was pretty scared that Sasuke has gone over the edge in something. Worried but slightly excited, he began to call Sasuke's name and snap in his face. After a few minutes, the boy finally came back to reality as the color was effident on his cheeks.

He grinned to himself, as he thought of everything that he could do to Sasuke in that state. He watched curiously, as Sasuke cursed under his breath and turn around. Naruto around and in front of Sasuke, as his hand traveled down his chest. Feeling him shudder under his touch, and the muscles convulse with pleasure, he began to feel bolder and did it again.

The same reaction came from him, and as Naruto leaned into Sasuke's body, his skin touched his. Electricity seemed to jolt both of them, as Sasuke's body thrusted into Naruto's thigh. A gasp came from them both as Naruto's own body reacted without thinking and thrusted back into Sasuke's thigh in reply.

Both were blushing deeply, as they realized what they were doing, but Naruto not caring, he began to run his fingers up and down the dark-haired boys' body. He smiled, as he watched Sasuke's eyes roll into the back of his head, and thrust into his thighs to release the tension.

Naruto's hand shot out and began to palm the erection in the boys' shorts. He smirked, as Sasuke began thrusting wildly into his hand, and then without warning, he came right then and there. Surprise came from both boys, as ones' pants were wet, and the others hands was damp with the others release.

Realizing what just happened, Sasuke bolted, not caring if he left Naruto standing there. He was embarrassed beyond compare, and his body began to respond again. He hurried up and got home, undressing quickly and hopping into the cold shower.

Naruto smiled to himself, as he licked Sasuke's essence off his hand. Picking up his shirt, ringing it out of the sweat and placing it back on, he began to walk away really not worrying if the perverts came back or not. To both of their surprise, the jounin and sannin never actually left, just masked their chakra perfectly and hid in the trees, watching everything that happened.

The both smiled to themselves as they went to eat lunch and talk about what Jiraiya's plan was going to be about.

By the time the next day came, Sasuke Uchiha couldn't walk. Why you ask? Because he masturbated so hard and came fiercely, that he ended up falling on his legs the wrong way.**_ (5)_**

* * *

_Authoress: YES, 10 PAGES TO ALMOST 11. IM HAPPY. Im just so tired, this is my long chapter yet. And I think they are going to get longer I suppose. Sleepy time._

**_1_**

**_-Seriously, who says that? Corny people yes, not serious people xD._**

**_2_**

**_-WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_3_**

**_-He sounds like a master scientist creating the next big thing. All evil like, and stuff._**

**_4_**

**_-You all wished he did that right there didn't you? I was getting hot just typing it and everything --Wink;wink.;;_**

**_5_**

**_-I know, retarded way of making sure he couldn't walk or whatever. Didn't know what else to think of. XDD_**

_HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? _

_xP Bx_


End file.
